User talk:Mr Ex Vandal
ORDER :/ Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:52, 6 December 2007 (UTC)Cress Arvein|Cress Arvein]] 02:43, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, right. Lord Belar 02:44, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Srsly, DO NOT VANDALISE PLX.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:44, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::I can hold my word. :::Also sign your comments. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:45, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::I certainly hope so. Sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~)-- (Talk) ( ) 02:45, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::O yea sorry. Can I apply to be an admin btw? --Mr Ex Vandal 02:46, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::LOL. I hope you're joking. Lord Belar 02:47, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Yes. I wouldn't hold high hopes though since you need to be accepted by mr. Biro. -- (gem / talk) 02:48, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Also. You would have 2 million opposes. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:48, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::why? i can be a good asset to the guildwiki community. we alredy have a spammer admin (MP), a female admin (Entropy), why cant we have an admin with multiple IPs? We could be called the phantastic 3. --Mr Ex Vandal 02:49, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: I was given a second chance, I guess... Unless he is really aweful? D: 76.185.244.98 02:49, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: I lol'ed. Cress Arvein 02:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::What does being a female or a spammer have to do with ANYTHING?? You have vandalised multiple times, you already have a bad record with all of us.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Is gem an admin? If yes then we have an admin who dances Humppa. I feel im the right person. --Mr Ex Vandal 02:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Don't even bother wasting our time w/ an RfA-- (Talk) ( ) 02:51, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: O, sorry my bad again, :( /shun-self 76.185.244.98 02:51, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::MP, being a spammer is out of the norm, being a female playing videogames too. having 1000000 ips too. ^^ Were liek Heroes --Mr Ex Vandal 02:52, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::GW:YAV. You didn't do anything wrong.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:52, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Wow Edit conflicts. :::::::::::This above wasnt my comment. dont forget to sign --Mr Ex Vandal 02:53, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Your not a hero for vandalising a wiki. I'm not a hero for being a spammer. Entropy's not a hero for being a female gamer. -- (Talk) ( ) 02:54, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::do i get to be mohinder?--Mr Ex Vandal 02:55, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::mohinder??? --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:55, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mohinder?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:56, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :God you people need to get your sarcasm detectors checked --Blue.rellik 02:57, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::What is a mohinder??-- (Talk) ( ) 02:57, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::yeah? --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::dont u watch heroes? ok i wanna be dr house. u can understand that right? --Mr Ex Vandal 02:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) (@ 76.185.244.98) You were given a second chance because I believe A) you have a good heart, but you were just a bit reckless in the Amity posts; B) your other contribs show you're not a habitual vandal; C) you showed immediate confusion upon being banned, meaning that you were honestly puzzled and therefore showing good intent. I assumed good faith and so that's why I think you are alright. Especially in comparison. You, on the other hand, Mr. Ex Vandal...well, I honestly don't know what to make of you. It could be true that you were honestly just some bored kid with nothing better to do than hog all the proxy IPs and post over and over and over again. That in itself is not a bannable offense other than sockpuppetry. On the other hand, earlier today there was an extreme vandalism attack of a person spamming redirects to Special:Random. Now, I can't be 100% sure that you are the same person as that person. If you are, then I'd go back and change all the 1-month blocks to infinibans, since that is clear enough evidence that you won't ever be a useful contributor around here. However, if that wasn't you, and your only offense was sockpuppetry...well, that is much less destructive, and I would pardon someone for that...once. I'm willing to try and believe you and give a second chance if you feel you really deserve it, but just know you are really walking a thin line here. You have really stretched the boundaries of patience and assuming good faith in your actions today. From here on out, you will be watched very carefully until all of us - not just the admins Marcopolo and I, but all the other Wiki users - are satisfied you really are "reformed". We'll be monitoring all your contributions to make sure you keep your word. If you can live with that...if you can put the purile errors of the past behind you and become a true contributor...then I just have one thing to say to you. Welcome to GuildWiki. (T/ ) 02:59, 6 December 2007 (UTC) header ftw Woot. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 03:00, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Adminship I feel I can do it :I feel your rong.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:01, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thats the same way I feel. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 03:02, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::I do not thirdeded Blue.rellik 03:02, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Am I allowed to vote? Lost-Blue 03:03, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Only if you vote support. No im jk. who are you? --Mr Ex Vandal 03:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, if you aren't his sock. Lord Belar 03:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: I don't know who I am anymore. :/ Lost-Blue 03:05, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::You're a shoe. Just go with it. :P Lord Belar 03:06, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Just to clarify THATS NOT ME. I cant use 2 of my infinite IPs at the same time. --Mr Ex Vandal 03:06, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::You could, but I'm certainly not going to tell you how. Lord Belar 03:07, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Ok i lied. I know perfectly how to use even 10 IP's at one time, but that doesnt change the fact that im not that guy. --Mr Ex Vandal 03:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::He's not. He's the guy I banned for the wrong reason.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:12, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::: No, you had every right. Please don't take any blame. Thank-you very much. Lost-Blue 03:13, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::(EC)I know that now, but you figured that out the same time as I was posting here. :/ Lord Belar 03:14, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::You made one vandalism edit that was so un-bad, that it could've been posted on the talk page and kept there.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:15, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Wait Lost-Blue. You dont need to behave liek an inferior being. there was an article saying that we are all equal --Mr Ex Vandal 03:15, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::GW:YAV-- (Talk) ( ) 03:16, 6 December 2007 (UTC) i thunk u r awesomesauce wurd --Blue.rellik 03:52, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :<3 --Mr Ex Vandal 03:52, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, that makes one.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:52, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::i dun thunk dat two Lord Belar 03:53, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::wut? --Mr Ex Vandal 03:54, 6 December 2007 (UTC) OH NOES! "i can tell many things from someone's writings (like personality, character and credit card number)" Quick, stop typing! Lord Belar 03:57, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :What's my credit card number?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:57, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::U dont have a cc at 14 years. BUSTED! --Mr Ex Vandal 03:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::What's my credit card number? --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 20:30, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::You don't have a cc at 15 years. BUSTED! -- (Talk) ( ) 20:31, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::And mine? --Shadowcrest 20:32, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::You don't have a cc at (fill in age here) years. BUSTED! -- (Talk) ( ) 20:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Tell me, what is my hair color! --- -- (s)talkpage 20:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Black. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 20:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::You're not ex vandal, so you automatically phail (and it's wrong anyhow) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::PFFFT. YOU PHAIL. + Ex Vandal ain't on right now duh. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 20:35, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::That's the point marco, you don't know how old I am and thus I could very well have a credit card without you knowing =P --Shadowcrest 20:37, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I have a credit card. I stole it lol. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 20:38, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Somehow, I'm not surprised. :P Lord Belar 21:42, 6 December 2007 (UTC) I don't think he's ever going to log onto this account again, so... --Macros 21:45, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Ur so wrong m8 --Mr Ex Vandal 23:21, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::prwnd-- (Talk) ( ) 23:22, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::I actually have a credit card. Well, debit. Same thing! Pick MY number from this text! I DARE you! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::666? :P Lord Belar 23:42, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::sry doesnt work with debit cards, they are too lame. --Mr Ex Vandal 23:43, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Lame excuse. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Lame expectations. --Mr Ex Vandal 00:05, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Lame template! =D-- igathrashTalk^ 00:57, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Wait. I am a skill? --Mr Ex Vandal 00:58, 7 December 2007 (UTC) STOP THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. I'VE ASKED YOU TO STOP, YOU KNOW FOR A FACT THAT I DO NOT WANT YOU TO POST ON MY TALK PAGE ANY LONGER. I DONT GIVE A FUCK IF YOU REMOVE THIS COMMENT. IF YOU FAIL TO COMPLY WITH SUCH A SIMPLE REQUEST AGAIN, I WILL BAN YOU. TRY ME.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:59, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :It's called abuse of power. Would you really do that to yourself? --Mr Ex Vandal 01:02, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's called you trolling me. Which is against GW:NPA. GG QQ cry me a river kthnxbye -- (Talk) ( ) 01:03, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, if you read the section "What is considered a personal attack?", you can see how mine isn't. Thanks for posting "GG QQ & co." though, it really shows your maturity. --Mr Ex Vandal 01:06, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Would you like to ask?. And I really doubt that I need to show my maturity to you, as you obviously can't be mature in return. I'm not even going to waste my breath.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Dude, are you threatening me? That's against GW:NPA, if I were you I'de be careful, you could end banned. Just a friendly reminder ^^--Mr Ex Vandal 01:11, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I can unban myself you know, not that I ever would. And I was giving you a warning for breaking a GuildWiki policy, which is NOT against GW:NPA.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:15, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::The first message sounded like a threat. Maybe I should really report you, I am scared now. --Mr Ex Vandal 01:16, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Well, maybe you shouldn't have trolled me so I wouldn't have to give you a warning. Don't even try to put this on me, I'm just defending myself.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:17, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Actually, thats not a NPA violation. It says nothing about threats of banning. If you have a problem with Marco, keep it to yourself. Raptors was banned for trolling; want to push your luck? --Shadowcrest 01:17, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I think you are using your affiliations as a means of dismissing or discrediting my views, so that'd be a bannable offence. Really, you shouldn't push this, I don't want to have you banned just for something so small. --Mr Ex Vandal 01:21, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Lol, I think it's quite humorous that you think you can get me banned for giving you a warning for trolling. GL with that.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:23, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, really, I don't want this to happen. But this conversation is over and if I were you I'd just let it go. Just a friendly reminder from someone who doesn't want you to lose your position for such small things --Mr Ex Vandal 01:27, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::ROFL, I'm NOT going to lose my position because you took a warning the wrong way, which only happened because you were trolling. I'm not going to argue any more, but one last GOOD LUCK, with getting me banned.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:29, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Marco, this is your last chance to back out. I'm really saddened, I would have never expected this to happen. :( --Mr Ex Vandal 01:31, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::LOL, now he's just trying to get you mad, Mp.-- igathrashTalk^ 01:33, 7 December 2007 (UTC) (RI)Don't listen to him Marco. He is trying to get in your head. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 01:36, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :ALL YOUR HEAD ARE BELONG TO ME! --Mr Ex Vandal 01:38, 7 December 2007 (UTC) "You are NOT welcome to come and demonize this wiki." --Entropy Don't. Leave Marco alone. --Shadowcrest 01:43, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Huh? He's threatening me and he insulted me. I have the rights to get him banned. --Mr Ex Vandal 01:44, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::I agree. Marco should be banned for telling a vandal to stop. It's clearly against NPA. --Macros 01:46, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::I think you're wrong. It's the threatening and the calling me an asshat to be bannable. Telling a vandal to stop is absolutely ok. --Mr Ex Vandal 01:47, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Following your logic you would have been banned long ago. If you're trying to drag him down with you that is pathetic. Not only did you threaten him and insult him, you also refuse to leave him alone. You have done nothing but vandalize, say you've reformed, and then come and troll and instigate. Stop. --Shadowcrest 01:48, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually, he has threatened me and insulted me. I didn't do that (Please show me proof.). --Mr Ex Vandal 01:50, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Clearly this guy does not understand the concept of hypocrisy --Gimmethegepgun 01:51, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Actually I do. It's the practice of professing beliefs, feelings, or virtues that one does not hold or possess. That doesn't apply here, unfortunately. --Mr Ex Vandal 01:53, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Hey Mr Ex, you should read GW:ADMIN, because if you insist on following policies to the letter, you're sol. --Macros 01:55, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Let's see... you berate someone for vandalizing in the past when you yourself are/were a vandal, you attack Marco for a non-existent NPA violation while breaking it yourself... please stop me if I missed anything --Gimmethegepgun 01:56, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::He can't stop you, he's banned.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:58, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Prwnd You have been banned for one month for repeated trolling.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:57, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Even after told not to do so. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 01:57, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::About fucking time. Lord Belar 01:58, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::HAHAHA BANNED. THAT SERVES YOU WELL!!!! --83.233.183.20 02:01, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It only took so long because, technically, the ban isnt protected under policy. But for that much BS, besically we just said "f*ck policy" and banned him. --Shadowcrest 02:02, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Tis been a long month, but I am finally BACK! --Mr Ex Vandal 18:40, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Good for you. However, if you continue trolling, you're not gonna be given a second chance --Gimmethegepgun 18:43, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::And no, you weren't banned for telling Marco he was childish, you were banned for trolling excessively after being warned --Gimmethegepgun 18:46, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Wut lawl? This isn't a second chance, it's just an un-ban because the ban was inconsistent. --Mr Ex Vandal 18:47, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::lol, you clearly have no clue about politics. You were unbanned so we wouldn't have to deal with the arguing, even though you clearly deserved the ban. However, if you push it again there won't be hesitation, and everyone knows it --Gimmethegepgun 18:55, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::No clue about politics? :] I work in politics in RL, and i knew from the beginning the ban wouldn't last. Are you creationist? --Mr Ex Vandal 18:58, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::And what if I was? --Gimmethegepgun 18:58, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::It's called curiosity. --Mr Ex Vandal 19:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::And how is it remotely relevant to the conversation? --Gimmethegepgun 19:02, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Saucepan! --Mr Ex Vandal 19:13, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Right... --Gimmethegepgun 19:14, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, you've now had a full hour to think about the answer. Tell me, WHY did you care if I was a creationist or not? --Gimmethegepgun 20:09, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Coz i hate them. --68.167.189.55 22:21, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Uh huh... you definitely are lying about a politician. No one in politics would be dumb enough to ask that sort of question with GW:NPA around. Obviously malicious intent to break it, so I'll alert MP. He'll be glad to do the honors --Gimmethegepgun 22:23, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Wut? It's not forbidden to hate animals. --202.38.124.246 22:43, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :So now you're insulting me by calling me an animal? You're not making your case any better. And it's also not helping that you've started using proxies again --Gimmethegepgun 22:45, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Guy above aint me. --Mr Ex Vandal 22:47, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Which one? --Gimmethegepgun 22:47, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::You cant prove it was him, and hes not directly breached the GW:NPA, so you cant prosecute. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:49, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Anon above who insulted creationism. I was really just curious. --Mr Ex Vandal 22:49, 7 December 2007 (UTC) One question Do I know you irl? Only a certain group of people would connect me to 'Humppa' unles you mean something very different than I think. -- (gem / talk) 22:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Maybe :P --68.167.189.55 22:21, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Anna vinkki. ;) En abuseta tietoa mitenkään. -- (gem / talk) 22:24, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::That wasn't me. I can't speak finnish and I have no idea who you are. --Mr Ex Vandal 22:47, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, where did you get that Humppa from then? -- (gem / talk) 22:52, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::And no, I didn't really think you were so stupid that you used your real IP here. His IP revealed this: http://68.167.189.55/Main/HomePage ;) You just aren't that stupid. -- (gem / talk) 22:53, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I made a few assumption. You = finnish = humppa. Besides, I like humppa (and Finntroll :]). --Mr Ex Vandal 22:57, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Haha, ok. No one does humppa in Finland really, but it's sort of a project name for one local project, so I just thought.... you get the picture. -- (gem / talk) 23:02, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Got it. I thought it was popular though Oo --Mr Ex Vandal 23:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::It died in the 60's or 70's or something. I dunno. -- (gem / talk) 23:08, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::You broke my myth :( --Mr Ex Vandal 23:14, 7 December 2007 (UTC) To whoewer is wasting my ips on the other wiki You're not funny. Wow, you found how to use Tor. My compliments, that was difficult... --Mr Ex Vandal 01:06, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Hell Why am I listed there? I honestly do not think any less of your or whatever and I do actually think you're a pretty funny guy --Blue.rellik 01:51, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, confused you with some other 14 years old kid. --Mr Ex Vandal 01:54, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Also, I should not be in hell anymore, I went to purgatory (got banned for awhile), so now I get to go to heaven :P-- igathrashTalk^ 05:02, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::I think you seem to be a actually OK guy, minus the IP vandalisation.. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 11:28, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::And the trolling.-- (Talk) ( ) 13:40, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Why am I not listed there? I hate you too! :P Lord Belar 16:46, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Rofl. I'm so cool I'm in hell so it works for me :D. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 16:48, 8 December 2007 (UTC)